The proposed research is a Phase I feasibility study aimed to develop and demonstrate computer software for data acquisition and a human interface (including computer monitors and graphical user interface (GUI) software) that enable a radical new design of the MR scanner user-operating paradigm, primarily tailored for real-time MR scanning (eg. for interventional procedures), with the goal of obtaining follow-up support for further development. The main research objective is to design, create and demonstrate a prototype of a new efficient, interactive, continuously-acquiring commercial MR scanner for real-time MR imaging - operating unlike any commercial scanners known today. Our feasibility study development will focus on a mock console front-end computer with multiple monitors, GUI software and data acquisition-related software - adaptive acquisition management (ADAM) software including the feature of using a full capability protocol program with code derived from C and X-windows - far exceeding current protocol capabilities. The scanning protocol program language will be designed to exploit multi-tasking in the behind-the-scenes pulse sequence execution, and accommodate all the sensor data available, and human input, to adapt and adjust what data enters the acquisition stream. This will all occur while continuously acquiring streaming output data, ie a `firehose'of images, `pushed'to the front-end monitors in real-time. The interventionalist / technologist then `steers'the adaptive acquisition as directed by the protocol program, unlike current practice. Specific aims include: the design and programming of: the scanner console GUI;the ADAM software including the design of the `protocol language';and, a simulation program with the ability to mimic data output from multiple active pulse sequences. Our new method of scanner operation for driving real-time imaging specifically addresses the time- sensitive needs of, for example, minimally-invasive MR image-guided therapies (IGT) and surgeries (IGS). Our method is a distinct departure from the standard scanner operation used for diagnostic imaging, that is reliant on examination protocols constrained to be sequential programs for executing pulse sequences - notably ill- fitting for the changing, often repetitive imaging needs of IGT / IGS. Our ultimate business goal is demonstration of the prototype mock-up in order to obtain follow-up funding from NIH or MR manufacturers, to further the development of the commercial product software. The healthcare aim is to enable more facile real-time MR scanning, specifically to increase the efficiency and effectiveness of minimally-invasive image-guided therapies and surgeries that will have the end result of better patient outcome and safety. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The main goal of this feasibility study is to design and make an example of a radically new MR scanner specially created for real-time imaging, having interactive control, continuous data acquisition, and employing the latest in computer software methods. The healthcare aim of our research is to enable more facile real-time MR scanning, specifically to increase the efficiency and effectiveness of minimally-invasive image-guided therapies and surgeries, that will have the end result of better patient outcome and safety.